The Contract
by dramione4lyf
Summary: Hermione and Draco does the unthinkable - Unbreakable Vow!
1. Prologue

I can't believe that I'm finally doing this—my very first Dramione fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, everyone knows that. I bow down to the greatness of JKR and still cross my fingers that one of these days she'll realize that Dramione has their own amazing tale that needs to be told. Oh yeah, in this story Dumbledore and Snape lives.

* * *

Prologue:

_It's for the kids. _Was the only thought that kept running through Draco's mind.

"So, what is it Mudblood? Take it or leave it?", inquired Malfoy in that annoyingly domineering voice of his. It was really more of a command rather than a question if you come to think of it. With the way things are Hermione can't conceive of any other way but give in to Malfoy's demand. He after all has all the winning cards and he knows it! Damn it! Merlin, she's supposed to be the brightest witch of her age but now she seems to be trapped by none other than the nefarious and obscenely rich Ex-Death Eater himself.

"Time is gold, Mudblood bitch! My time most importantly.", the Slytherin King scornfully stressed before her.

_Yes, I can do this, for Ron. _Were the words that Hermione tried telling herself.

"I…I…uuhm…accept", came Hermione's weak response.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." Malfoy drawled lazily.

"But…" not even another word followed when Malfoy abruptly interrupted her.

"Now what is it?" Came Malfoy's piqued reaction as those piercing cold grey eyes drilled into her leaving her almost running scared.

"…uhm as I was saying I have one condition." Hermione boldly added.

Malfoy rose out of his chair and swiftly walked across to her side of the table, caressing her chin as his voice came in controlled almost like a whisper. "You don't seem to understand, Mudblood. What I say goes and right now I'm losing my patience and you know very well that would not be good."

Pushing that Gryffindor braveness out of her, she retaliated, "…as I was trying to tell you before you rudely cut in," focusing on those penetrating eyes of his so as not to appear slightly disturbed by this sudden intimate closeness between them, "I'm actually trying to do you a favor by willing to be bounded into an Unbreakable Vow that no one will know about this."

His mood lightened as surprisingly as the tip of his forefinger touched my forehead. "Ah, my know-it-all Mudblood, you see I'm two steps ahead of you there. If not for your insolence, I would have already told you about the Unbreakable Vow."

"Malfoys and their Unbreakable Vows",she unconsciously blurted out.

Though Malfoy heard it, he just shrugged it off. All he wants is this deal to be over and done with so that he can continue with his life or what is to become of it. He glanced at her once more before he paused throwing what will surely be a shocking curveball towards the fearless Gryffindor. "…and Dumbledore will be our bonder."

Hermione was lost for words. In fact she almost looked like she was Stupefied. Did she just hear him say that Dumbledore will perform the Unbreakable Vow between them? Since when did the Slytherin badass and Dumbledore become buddies? What she found hard to believe was Dumbledore condoning Unbreakable Vows and more precisely Unbreakable Vows brought about by blackmail? She must have heard him wrong. He could have said Snape. It's just about Snape's alley. Unbreakable Vows, Malfoy and Snape go well with each other. Everyone knows that, right?

Draco Malfoy knew that a thousand and one questions must be coursing through the once bushy-haired brown-eyed woman's head just about now. Ha! He cherished how he just about put her in place.

"Dum…Dumbledore, you say?" She still muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, dear old Dumbledore! What's the matter Mudblood? Speechless for once?" He goaded her as she heard the thunderous laughter that followed. "And before you think of any more murderous thoughts about me, he's not under the Imperius. He agreed willingly but of course, even if you die with curiosity you will never find out why." He declared altogether giving out that irritating signature Malfoy smirk.

* * *

I know it's kinda short. Though, I would want to see if I should continue with this fanfic or not. Will love to hear from your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so happy to find out that a few of you already tagged this story on your story alerts. I really appreciate the feedback no matter how short it was. For that, virtual hugs to you all! Here's Chapter 1. Hope you'll love it as much as the Prologue.

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, I wish I would maybe in another lifetime I can be reborn as great as she.

Now on with the story….

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Flashback: Almost 3 years ago**…

An almost distraught Draco Malfoy can be seen pacing across the waiting area of St. Mungo's. Around 3AM that early morning, an owl was sent to him informing him of his wife's whereabouts. The note said to come quickly to St. Mungo's as his wife is almost dying. He just grabbed whatever he saw in his closet and apparated immediately there only to be told that he has to wait for a moment as the healers are still doing their job to save his wife. Said moment turned to minutes then hours. It's now almost 3 hours and he hasn't heard a word yet from those blasted healers when his attention was caught by an intensely loud cry of help from somewhere and another set of healers came rushing towards the end of the hall. Then he saw the healers of what seems to be urging some hysterical witch to stay out of the room and wait pointing at his direction. The witch looked familiar. He was searching his thoughts where he would have seen her when he suddenly heard a pop and came in Potter with the Weaselette in tow hustling to the direction of said witch. There's no doubt now that that was… the Mudblood, Granger.

**End of Flashback**

Now, that same witch was standing here right before him mumbling something about blast-ended skrewts, hippogriffs, flobberworms and the like. The chesnut colored curly-haired witch looks crazy talking to herself that she can give Loony Lovegood a run for her money.

He on the other hand, was cursing his Azkaban-housed father, Lucius and unfaithful dead wife, Astoria for totally bollixing up his life leaving him no option but to settle with this arrangement of sorts. What's worse was he had to ask for the assistance of Dumbledore, the very man he was tasked to kill by the Dark Lord. He even had to go begging McGonagall to divulge to him where Dumbledore was but the old hag had nothing of it even denying Dumbledore still exists. He even used Legilimency on her which incensed the current Headmistress of Hogwarts, only to find out that she really had no knowledge that Dumbledore still lives. Of course, he's always known that Dumbledore was alive. His godfather, Snape decided to disclose to him a year after the war knowing how he blamed himself for the action Snape had to do in ending their great Headmaster's life. It was eating him up, the guilt, which comes as a surprise that he does have one after all. Finding Dumbledore was no easy task, it took him almost a year to locate the exceptional wizard as he had to do it in secret. True, not even his dear beloved mother nor his ever reliable godfather knew about it. Thanks to that bloody will his wife left him before she passed away! He had to take care of business, make appearances, mind his children and trace Dumbledore's whereabouts. When he finally found him, what took him aback was Dumbledore seem to be expecting him though he's sure as hell McGonagall never communicated with the old wizard about him seeking the former. Draco obliviated her after all while she was lecturing him about his lack of respect and all that rubbish.

**Flashback: A year ago…**

Draco was about to knock when he heard his once Headmaster announced his name and told him to come in and take a seat. He was gob smacked! How did he know it was him by the door? How should he address him? Headmaster or Professor seems inaccurate as he was no longer either of those. Calling him by his name would sound impolite since he was here to request a huge favor.

Dumbledore as always had the answer. _Just Dumbledore._ He pointed out to him.

"Yes, right. Uhmm… Merlin, how should I begin...", Draco nearly stammered. He then revealed what made him come all this way to ask for his assistance.

"See, that wasn't too hard_."_ Came Dumbledore's unexpected statement after he finished relating to him all the events that led him to his once Headmaster.

"Come again? What was easy? 'cause it sure was very difficult looking for you." He directed at Dumbledore unabashedly.

"Not finding, my boy. Asking for help_."_ Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.

That remark made him think and Dumbledore was right! Before he went out of his way to find him, his mind was already made up to ask for his aid so, in a roundabout way it was indeed easier coming up with the decision to go gallivanting the globe both wizarding and muggle world alike to locate his once Headmaster and ask for his support rather than the actual effort of looking up for him. Bloody hell! This now led him deep in his thoughts about what could have been had he asked for Dumbledore's help when he was but a boy in a dilemma.

"Yes, I accept_."_ Dumbledore added which snapped Draco away from his recollection.

**End of Flashback**

"So shall we begin? Hermione, stand beside Draco. Face each other and hold each other's arms then repeat after me." Dumbledore instructed them.

_I, say your name, do hereby solemnly swear that no one other than this witness before us will know about this oath. As such each person will abide by the agreement in the contract presented before us. In so doing, only by both involved party's in agreement, presence and acknowledgement can this oath and contract be told to anyone. Either party breaking this vow would lead to instant demise by both persons._

With that, a swirling of white light came to envelop both Hermione and Draco signaling the bond the oath held them.

"Live long and prosper.", were Dumbledore's final words smiling both at the couple before he apparated away from them.

"Let's call it a day, then. We will convene tomorrow at my office to discuss the details of the wedding and living arrangements_."_ Malfoy coldly declared when they noticed a little bit of light shone from just across the table where the contract was laid out. Something was added to the writing in the parchment. It stated…

**_A half-blood heir should result a year from the beginning of the marriage._**

They stared at each other in shock.

* * *

What do you guys, think? Was it good? I bet you have many questions. Yes, some information was intentionally kept away from you guys for now. Some bits of it will make an appearance (some in the form of flashbacks) in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for your continued support with my first Dramione fanfiction. It's given me more enthusiasm to write and hopefully update everyday. Just recently checked the stats. I was blown away by so many visitors to this story. 507 so far with those 2 chapters only. Plus, I'm continuously getting email alerts when you my gorgeous wonderful readers add this story to your story alerts. I can dance with joy! I've also enabled anonymous reviews, so please feel free to share your thoughts. I've also created a twitter account same handle – dramione4lyf, in case you want to drop me a note.

Disclaimer: JKR rules HP. I'm just an avid fan who wished for Dramione.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shock is an understatement. Appalled most likely best describes the state they're on right this very moment.

"You! You ferret! You didn't tell me we need to … ugh! I couldn't even say the word!", Hermione yelled.

"What? You think I like this? Planned this? Merlin, just even marrying you disgusts me what more having to… Bloody hell! I can do with an Ogden's just about now!", Draco snapped while pouring firewhisky in his Glencairn Crystal.

"There has to be a way out of this!"

"Wait! You're backing out on me? Do you want to die? We're bound by the bloody oath to bloody abide with the bloody contract!"

"Of course, I'm not stupid! I'll go with our agreement as originally stated but not this…this…that condition is utterly preposterous!," Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. "And why was it added after we made the Unbreakable Vow? There's something fishy going on.", Hermione further contested.

"We can't get out of it, unless we want to die."

"Why can't we? It's not included in the original contract when we made the Unbreakable Vow. Surely, that condition will not trigger our early demise.", Hermione insisted.

"Are you daft? For being called the brightest witch of our age, you can be thick sometimes. Those two moronic twats you call friends must be rubbing off their dim-witted selves on you.", mocked Draco. " In case, you've forgotten, when we did the Unbreakable Vow, we didn't specifically say the terms of the contract. We just said we'll abide by the contract", Draco rationalized.

Realizing their mistake, Hermione slumped on the floor almost fainting when Draco caught her and directed her to sit at the lounge chair.

"Merlin! You're right! Why didn't I see that loophole? I'm supposed to be clever.", Hermione stated blaming herself.

"I didn't see it either.", Draco noted in acquiescence. "Who knew that the contract was a magically supplementing one? I never thought my worthless dead wife -may her soul rest with Voldemort, actually had the wit to pull this out right under our noses. Who knew revenge could actually push one to be smart.", Draco vent out with contempt.

**Flashback: 3 years ago**

Draco had one of the longest days. That day was his wife's memorial service. He doesn't want to have one but Narcissa persisted citing it's pureblood tradition. His children were throwing temper tantrums left and right that the elves kept on bugging him during the ceremony. Additionally, it was hard pretending to be civil to everyone when everybody knew his wife was sleeping around. Recalling how his wife died was enough of an embarrassment but facing these people who gossiped about it was even more shameful. How can one be so bonkers as to apparate dead drunk to the world. She even had the nerve to bring their youngest along. Thank Merlin, their youngest got away from her hold or else, she might have been splinched to death too like Astoria.

He was at his study reviewing some last minute paper work that needs to be signed when a parchment out of thin air landed on top of the papers he was assessing. It looks like a last will and testament from no less than Astoria.

**My dear husband Draco,**

**I'm warning you before hand not to burn this parchment. This is only a copy. The real parchment indicating my last will and testament will appear before my solicitors in the event you have not fulfilled the contract enclosed in this parchment.**

**All the Malfoy estates and properties therein including the accounts in Gringgots are all under my name. After having been betrothed to you in your 16th birthday, your father transferred all Malfoy properties to my father as an insurance that I'll still be living in the lap of luxury in case the Dark Lord failed and the Ministry decides to acquire your wealth for remuneration of the damages brought about by war. It will only revert back to the Malfoys after the 7th birthday of our eldest son, 10 years after the war has ended or my demise whichever comes first. Don't smile yet dear husband, I am indeed no longer alive but the entire Malfoy fortune will remain with the Greengrasses. To continue, without Lucius knowledge I had the contract between you and my father re-evaluated. It seems there was a loophole in it that allowed me to change it accordingly for safety reasons…my safety precisely. So, I had my demise part removed in case you or someone wanted to end my life just to get the entire fortune back to the Malfoy coffers and then added a couple of clauses for my own protection in the instance you decide to divorce me instead. In case of the latter, the entire Malfoy wealth will return back to your family after the 7th birthday of our eldest son or 10 years after the war has ended whichever comes first BUT you have to fulfill the conditions stated below.**

**To ensure that you have not divorced me only to get back your family's assets, you must procure yourself a wife (again before our eldest son's 7th birthday) in order to show your willingness of divorcing me to marry another witch and not just to get back your family's fortune. However, you can't marry just any pure-blooded witch that will be easy for you. I want you to marry a Mudblood with her knowing the reason for your marriage which entitles her to be magically bonded to this contract. Moreover, to ensure that you will not seek divorce from her after having the entire Malfoy resources back in your possession, both of you will have to profess an oath to follow this contract under an Unbreakable Vow without anyone knowledgeable of this agreement except for the both of you and the bonder as witness. My condition for the bonder stipulates someone whom you, Draco Malfoy owe a life debt to.**

**End of Flashback**

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Merlin! Are you with me?" Hermione hollered nudging Draco back to their current predicament.

"What did you say? Didn't hear you. I was thinking."

" You reckon we can do without that condition? Please, say you do!" Hermione pleaded.

"No. I'm afraid. Astoria worked this all out from the very beginning."

"We have no choice but to do this. You need my money but my money is tied to the contract. I need to do this for my children. If the entire fortune stays with Astoria's family, I don't know what they'll do with it once they find out. I don't have a good relationship with them nor my children. The only one who does is wilting away in Azkaban for all its worth.

"But what will the Weasleys say! Harry will hate me!"

"It's for your precious' Weasel that you're doing this. They should thank you as it is."

"Except, they don't know I'm doing this for him because of this bloody Unbreakable Vow!"

"Look, it took me a year trying to figure out if there's any way out of the contract before giving up finding a loophole or such. Then another year of deciphering who I owe a bloody life debt to because I need to be sure I approach the right wizard or the contract gets void leaving me and my children with nothing. Not to mention another year tracking down Dumbledore's whereabouts. Time's running out on both of us. I assure you we're both desperate enough to do this."

Their discussion was disrupted by a scratching on the window indicating an owl trying to get him a message.

Apparently, there were two messages addressed one for Draco and the other for Hermione.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_It is imperative that you come to the Headmistress' Office right now._

_At your service,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Headmistress, School of the Young and Gifted_

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It is imperative that you come to the Headmistress' Office right now._

_At your service,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Headmistress, School of the Young and Gifted_

"Oh! Malfoy, I need to go. It's important."

"Me, too! Let's continue this tomorrow."

They hurriedly apparated not noticing the location each one spouted. They both arrived at the same time in Andromeda Tonks' office, staring at each other in amazement that they were called apparently for the same reason. That was when another astonishing occurrence took place when one curly brown-haired little girl flat out punched the blond-haired pale little boy.

"Rose!"

"Scorpius!"

Screamed both parents almost in unison.

* * *

Liking so far. Another tidbit of information given out but not nearly enough, right? I assure you this story is more than about the contract. Hope you'll stick out for more to find out. You know the drill. Reviews will definitely make me write faster and longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow! 1,158 hits! I'm so lucky! Love you all! Virtual hugs and kisses to you guys! I'm updating with Chapter 3 now since I'm kind of loaded with work so I won't be able to update until after 2 days. Hope this chapter will be enough at least.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. JKR owns everything about Harry Potter. How we all wish to even have at least 1% of her talent.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Feeling a little bit of déjà vu, Draco touched his nose while Hermione glared at him.

"You broke my nose! You crazy Mudblood!", Scorpius cried out.

"Serves you right, Death Eater boy! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a Half-Blood!" spat Rose angrily.

"Scorpius!, Draco called out once again. "Where did you learn that word? Tell me!", Draco continued with that enraged voice of his filling the whole room.

Hermione was astounded. Malfoy actually was really mad at his son for using that same undesirable word he often used on her.

The grey-eyed pointy-faced blond boy was almost sobbing fear in his eyes while trying to hold back his tears which somehow bothered Hermione.

"Draco, no need to be furious. I'm sure we can discuss the issue at hand in a more congenial manner.", Andromeda chimed in.

"I'm sorry Aunt Andromeda in behalf of Scorpius for his unbecoming behavior.", Draco sincerely apologized.

"Granger, can we continue this elsewhere? Before we were interrupted?", Draco countered as he regained his almost stoic demeanor.

With a nod, Hermione held on to Rose then directly apparated together with father and son to Malfoy's office.

Andromeda Tonks was left bewildered with what just transpired. She expected some name-calling from either side but it seemed to have been resolved peacefully.

After arriving back at his office, Draco instructed his secretary to cancel all of his remaining appointments for the day. He has to handle this little altercation between his son and Granger's daughter.

"Now, children sit down. I want to know all about this name-calling business you two seem to be quite fond of. Who wants to start explaining? Scorpius? Rose?" Draco inquired in that crisp commanding tone.

"Uhm…Mr. Malfoy…"

"Yes, Rose. Continue." Malfoy retorted while giving Hermione a fleeting look that almost says…there's that inherited Gryffindor bravery.

"Me, Albus and the other Weasley kids were playing at the outdoor sandbox when Scorpius came and destroyed the castle my friends and I were making then shouting blood traitors and mudbloods should not be allowed in our school at the same time pointing his finger at me. He always calls us that in school but it was only now that I got fed up and pushed him hard and that's when the Headmistress unfortunately saw us. She then called us out to come with her in the Headmistress' Office."

"And again, the question remains. Scorpius, why do you call her Mudblood? Rose, why did you call my son Death Eater boy? Do you two even know what those words mean?" Draco asserted sounding off parental concern.

Hermione was impressed. This was a totally different Malfoy before her eyes. He exudes that authority without being callous which was so unlike the Malfoy she knew in her younger years and even so at present when he's with her. He still calls her Mudblood after all at every turn. Malfoy never confused her before because Malfoy is Malfoy. Now, she doesn't know what to think. He's not even taking sides though clearly he's not pleased when Rose called his son Death Eater boy.

"Father, I'm just teasing her like all the other children in school. They call her Mudblood too, but she's only angry at me."

"You twit! Of course, I'm mad! Who wouldn't be mad? I'm a Half Blood! My father's a Pure Blood, you know, one-third of the Golden Trio!"

"Rose, language!", reminded Hermione.

"Listen, you two. Pure Bloods, Half Bloods and what other people call Mudbloods have the same blood. There's no difference. Remember that. You should stop putting labels on people because they were born with a different heritage than you did. You don't need to be friends with them at all just respect each other. Do you understand what I mean? You're smart kids, right? I know you can sense what I'm trying to tell you."

Both children nodded in agreement.

"Now, regarding Death Eaters that's a lot more difficult to explain, perhaps, when you're both older. For now, just know that it's a bad word and should not be repeated ever again. Granger, anything to add?", asked Malfoy with that sly smile on his face.

Merlin! Hermione was flabbergasted! She's gawking and she's speechless! She can't think of any witty comebacks at all.

"Since, that's all settled. I believe it's just about right to announce my impending marriage.", Malfoy declared with that mischievous smirk splattered on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to interrupt but can my mother and I go now? I don't really care about your impending marriage."

"Not now, Malfoy." Hermione warned Draco in a controlled voice.

But Draco didn't heed Hermione's request, he got on with it. "Not yet dear Rosie. Can I call you Rosie?" Without waiting for Rose's response, Malfoy carried on. "Ah, yes. My soon-to-be wedding and that's to your mother dear, Rosie."

"Mom! You can't do this! What about dad?" Rose exclaimed almost crying.

"Your mother's not married to your dad so she has the right to get married to me…dear. And I'm certain, he won't mind. He's been what? Almost 7 years already in St. Mungo's." Malfoy stated almost gloating.

"Ugh. I can't believe you just did that, Malfoy! You just made her cry. I'm leaving. I'm taking my daughter home."

When she was just about to leave, Malfoy grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear." Don't think I've changed. You're still a Mudblood. Now, my Mudblood."

Hermione reached home with Malfoy's laughter still ringing in her ears. Stupid witch! And you call yourself the brightest witch of your age. Her thoughts berated herself.

At Malfoy's office, Scorpius stood still in disbelief.

"Father, is it really true? You're going to marry Rose's mother?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you the reason when you're older. Now, get your things, Mother will get you home. I need to stay a little bit in the office. Don't worry. I'll come home for dinner. That's a promise." Draco reassured his son.

When his son left all he thought was his lapse in judgment. How could a person as cunning as him underestimate his wife? He should have not started the divorce proceedings. That triggered the contract which overruled the event of her natural death. He can't stop blaming himself for the trouble he's brought upon himself and now to Hermione as well. He must not give up. He'll continue trying and find a safe way out of this mess for his children and Hermione even if it kills him.

* * *

Hopefully some of your questions were answered in this chapter. Still left some pieces out intentionally. Though I'm sure you still have lots of questions unanswered or even new ones at that.


	5. Chapter 4

I know. I know. I told you guys I won't be updating 'til two days after but I was so overwhelmed by the number of hits and the incoming story alerts I've been getting so I decided to just post a quick chapter. Will always appreciate reviews, good or bad.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter except for my imagination to fuel my Dramione obsession.

* * *

Chapter 4:

That night Hermione was unable to sleep. She kept on tossing and turning in her bed. Thoughts on Malfoy were plaguing her. Before Malfoy was Malfoy as predictable as any pureblood bigot. Now, it's like she's dealing with 2 persons, a mature decent wizard and that of the arsehole that made hers and her friend's lives a living hell in school. His so contradictory behavior was troubling her. She'd never expected that he would allow his son to be schooled before going to Hogwarts much more that he'd enroll his son to Andromeda Tonks school. And since when had he been addressing Andromeda aunt? She doesn't even recall any instances when the Black sisters were ever together even after the war. Then just yesterday, Malfoy was smugly relishing the moment about knowing something she the know-it-all Gryffindor doesn't have any inkling about on why Dumbledore ended up bonding the two of them in an Unbreakable Vow and yet he somehow in not so many words clued her in on it. He even told her in passing how difficult the last 3 years had been for him due to the contract. Knowing the old arrogant guarded snob Malfoy, he would not let slip those information even perhaps in the face of a Cruciatus Curse as it would make him appear weak and vulnerable which do not adhere to his Pure Blood ideals of power, control and supremacy. What's even more intriguing was that blood status lecture he imparted on the children and yet he keeps on accosting her as Mudblood. If only she didn't seriously need his help, Malfoy would see her fist first before he even finished uttering that aggravating word. Between the two of them, Malfoy was the one at an advantage and he's flaunted it at every chance he got. True it's easier for Malfoy to cut a deal with any Muggleborn just to comply with the contract while she on the other hand knows no one as loaded as the Malfoys who can support her research for Ron's cure. It was actually Ginny who secretly brought about that idea to her some years ago but it was her damn pride that was preventing her to ask for help from the former Death Eater. She has approached the Ministry urging them to grant her research to save one of the hero's from the Second Wizarding War but knowing how tight the Ministry's budget has become since after the war they could only give a little of their resources to her. A week ago, she was still adamant of not asking aid from the Malfoys when by some misfortune they accidentally crossed paths and that one meeting changed everything.

Somewhere in Wiltshire a likewise sleep-deprived Malfoy was standing by the window in his lonesome immersed in his thoughts. He had become contemplative like this since the war ended; always thinking what could have been as if that would change the current plight he's into. But, now there's Granger. The bookworm who a week ago, won't fill even the littlest fraction of his habitual evening ruminations has slowly crept her way in. He's no longer prejudiced over blood status though sadly most of the Pure Blood families still do and since he does business with them it's easier to just go with the flow. He has enough problems to deal with than handle any issues that may arise if he openly admonishes those who still held the same old beliefs. It's quite laughable really how he's become a blood traitor and a closeted one at that. He sighed gazing at the stars across the moonlit sky. His musing was curtailed by an owl gliding by his window. After reading the note, a mischievous smile replaced the otherwise relatively morose visage.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione mumbled at herself then threw some floo powder and mouthed Draco Malfoy's Room, Malfoy Manor.

Hermione arrived at what looks like some partly dimly lit elegant scarlet decorated room. No person was in sight which made her think that she must have mistakenly landed on someone else's home. She motioned back to the fireplace when she heard the door shut. She turned around and saw Malfoy clad in nothing but a towel hung low around his waist still looking fresh from having showered.

"Should I feel physically harassed?"

"Uhm. What did you say?", came Hermione's startled response.

"I said I feel physically harassed. Can you please stop ogling me?", Draco plainly pointed out.

Hermione blushed and nearly stammered as she retaliated. "Oh, please. You're so full of yourself."

"Want me to show you how full am I?", Draco retorted eyebrows raised.

"You wish."

"Is that why you came here? To my room? At past 11 in the evening?"

"I came here to talk to you. You dolt."

"Sure. We can talk while doing other stimulating activities. Multi-tasking, that's what you Mudbloods call it, right?"

"Stop with the sexual innuendoes, Malfoy."

"You're the one whose mind is on the gutter. I was merely saying we can talk whilst I jump rope. Jumping rope is quite a stimulating activity, a very exhilarating activity if I do say so."

"Wipe that wicked grin off your face and let's start talking." She said bluntly.

Draco advanced towards her and started caressing her neck. "Hmm. We're not even married yet, here you are ordering me in the bedroom already. If you must know, I prefer to be the one giving the orders. It'll be more satisfying for both of us, I assure you."

"Ugh, Merlin!, Hermione let out in exasperation. "If you're done with amusing yourself at my expense. You know where to find me."

"Not so fast, my dear Mudblood." Then all of a sudden she found Malfoy grabbing her by the wrist then descended on her and in one quick sweep, lifted her up and carried her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Let me down!"

"As you can see, it's a huge room, you might get tired walking across from there so I'm carrying you over to the chaise lounge, unless you prefer the bed."

"I'm not playing games with you, Malfoy. And is that firewhisky I smell? Oh, Merlin! You're drunk? Why hadn't I noticed it earlier?"

"Who says I'm sloshed? I tell you Malfoys don't do drunk!"

"Let's just talk in the morning, alright. Now get into bed and sleep it off", said Hermione while maneuvering Draco to lie down underneath the covers.

"No, we can talk. Don't you want to talk about those patter of little Half-blood feet that we'll be having?" He slurred.

"You're in no state to have a decent conversation with. Now be a good Pure Blood arse and rest."

She was about to floo back home when he heard Malfoy murmur about something. "Hermione, are you still there? Can you hear me? If we have a daughter, let's name her Cassiopeia."

Hermione was stunned from where she was standing. In all the years she's known Malfoy, it's the first time he called her Hermione.

She briefly glanced at his sleeping form then left with a small smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the middle of some island somewhere in the North Sea, everyone in Azkaban was awoken by a shrill laughter originating from one of the cells housing Voldemort's followers. A short squat deranged woman was heard wailing one cryptic word in a sing song manner. _**Soon**_

* * *

Was Malfoy really drunk? Is that last paragraph creepy or what? Who do you think that is? I told you, this story is more than just the contract. Please review. I've got 7 so far, let's target 15 shall we? Pretty please with little virtual cherries on top.


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! Finally got myself a wonderful beta, thanks to TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24! Secondly, we reached 15 reviews! Cheers! Thanks to TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24, playwright82, jane2325, skyla-lilly, prettyintink, Kaelin The Black Swan, dayannight, enlighten-d, and SapphireDreamer26. Got too many work deadlines next week so I may end up posting 2-3 chapters at best though it depends if I get so many reviews* and hits* I may just post more. Hope we can make it at 4500 hits and 25 reviews.

Disclaimer: Yeah, no need to mention coz everyone knows anyways, JKR & HP are one.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Rose, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!", hollered Hermione while rushing towards the door. "Wait up! I'm right here!", she shouted as she opened the door to check who kept on ringing the doorbell.

"About time. I thought we'd have to wait forever before someone answered the door. I was already thinking of Alohomora-ing our way in." Draco sneered, entering the apartment without even waiting to be invited.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is Orion Hermes Malfoy." Draco stated, handing Hermione what seemed to be a sleeping 2 year old raven-haired child, compelling her to carry him. "You're going to take care of him while I attend a very important business meeting.", continued Draco.

"I'm not your babysitter! Don't you have anyone for that?"

"Mother is not feeling well. I don't want to leave him with the house elves. You should be grateful I trust you enough to leave him with you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!", scoffed Hermione trying to contain her temper.

"Don't be so loud, you'll wake up Orion." Draco reprimanded softly.

"You overbearing prat! I too am a busy person that needs to go to work, in case your egotistical brain failed to grasp that concept. As a matter of fact I have a meeting after lunch." She fiercely protested.

"Then cancel. You're the war heroine; surely you can pull some weight and have it rescheduled at a later date." Draco declared directly.

"Are you out of your mind? I planned this meeting weeks ago. Bloody hell, you didn't even care that I existed weeks ago."

"Seriously Hermione, remember that you need my help as I need yours. That covers this, too. I'm you're fiancée and I need someone to keep an eye on Orion, ergo you do as I say. And honestly, I wouldn't have taken you for someone that would forsake a child in need of nurture."

"Some fiancée, you are. That's low even for you, you obnoxious ferret! Ugh, I hate you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already."

"Dad, can we go now? I don't want to be late.", shouted Scorpius peering in through the door.

"Be thankful, I'm willing to take Rose to school in exchange for this small favor. So, if you're done with your hissy fit, can you tell Rose to speed it up?"

"Roooose!, Hermione called out once more. "Oh, good. There, you are. Mr. Malfoy is going to take you to school this morning. Be a good kid and give mommy a hug."

Cursing at herself, Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy had pulled a fast one on her. Ah, but she wouldn't let this keep her from having that meeting and she knew just how she could work around it. With some Floo powder in hand, she then headed to the Burrow.

"Hermione! Why are you here? Don't you have work? And who is that?" Ginny queried as she hugged her friend back.

"This is Malfoy's kid, Orion. Long story. Look, I would really, really owe you big time if you can look after him for just a little while. I have this considerably very important meeting I can't get out of. I need to go over some stuff for the meeting so I need to go now.", she hastily appealed to the red-haired beauty.

Hearing no words of objection or otherwise of the sort from Ginny, she then apparated to the Ministry.

Draco immediately wrapped up his meeting. It was almost lunch. Just enough time to go back to Hermione's place and pick up his son. He knew it was so rude of him to saddle Hermione with Orion and expect her to drop off whatever she's planned for the day to accommodate his request. He would have said that he'll try to finish the meeting early to get on her good books but all that went out the window for some reason or another. Come to think of it, he was really trying his best to be more acceptable to Hermione's sensibilities but one way or another he ended up being a loathsome git. Even last night, he couldn't resist on bullying her a bit, splashing a little firewhiskey on him pretending to be plastered. At least, their one-on-one talk had been averted and another good thing that came of it; he could deny outright that he called her Hermione. It was only when he's feigning to be asleep or sloshed could he call her by name as he wanted to have the upper hand with her. 'Cause calling her Hermione would most likely give the know-it-all witch some ideas that he's changed and he couldn't have that. He was mean, that was true; but it's how he was brought up. Don't appear weak. Always have the advantage. It was deliberate on his part to throw her off, though sometimes he wasn't quite sure of himself what the truth was anymore. After all, that devious Slytherin sod in him still reared its ugly head at times more often than not.

Draco arrived at Hermione's apartment with some packed lunch. A bribe of sorts, if you can call it that, for his infuriated fiancée. Hmmm, regarding her as his fiancée does have a nice ring to it, he thought. He was alarmed at the silence that greeted him. A scowling Hermione was more than welcome anytime as opposed to this. He checked everywhere inside the apartment and there was no sign of Hermione or Orion. There was no evidence of a fight, that at least was good. He was thinking where she could have gone with his son. Certainly not the Ministry. Blast it! He didn't even know where she works in the Ministry. Draco thought for a moment. It was a bit of a stretch but it somehow made sense. He gathered some Floo powder and sent himself to the Burrow.

Hermione appeared to be gasping for air when she popped in at the Weasleys.

"So glad you could grace us with your presence." A stern voice spoke from across the room.

There Draco sat at the living room heartily playing with his son.

"Oh!"

She didn't even know what astounded her. That Draco actually stayed at the Burrow just to chastise her or that Draco was capable with playing happily with his son.

"Is that all you can say? Oh?", Draco castigated her.

"Hey! It's not like I left your son with strangers! I had Ginny keep him company and the Burrow is a safe place. I'd trust my daughter with her. Ginny has kids so she's very knowledgeable on how to take care of a toddler, if you must know." She asserted proudly.

"My dear fiancée, my point is that you failed to inform me of the matter.", Draco articulated convincingly.

Surveying her muddled state, Hermione knew it was irrefutable that the words "my fiancée" were not lost to Ginny.

"Have I heard correctly? Fiancée? You? Him?"

"See, Hermione look at what you did. I unexpectedly blurted it out. Now I have to present your ring so that your dear friend won't be mistaken that I'm making a mockery of our engagement." He stood up, approached her, took out a sapphire-crusted emerald ring adorned with a serpent circling two hearts from his shirt pocket and slipped it on her left ring finger.

Hermione was outraged. How dare Malfoy do this to her? Yesterday he made her daughter cry. Now, he dropped the engagement bombshell in Ginny's presence and at the Weasley's home nonetheless!

"Ginny, I'd very much appreciate it greatly if you could look out for Orion one more time. I just need to have a word with Malfoy."

With that she caught Malfoy's arm and disapparated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mudblood? You could have splinched me!"

"You know what's wrong? Tell Ginny, that's what's wrong! What you did there was wrong!" She yelled at him fuming mad.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. You, leaving my son with those people who absolutely hate me." Draco lashed out at Hermione.

"So, is that my punishment, then? Telling them in not so many words … oops didn't you know Hermione and I are engaged?"

"I just accidentally slipped up on our engaged state and I handed you a magnificent engagement ring at that."

"You insufferable prat! Don't play coy with me! You fully know Ginny is Ron's sister. I was still trying to work up the courage to disclose to her about our upcoming marriage and you muck it all up! I don't want the Weasleys to think that I gave up on their son and betrayed him." Hermione broke down crying convulsively.

"Now. Now. Just let it all out. Fine, I'm a prat but still, I didn't do anything wrong except shatter their hopes that you and the Weasel would still end up together. You fully know our deal. All that 'til death do us part stuff. What I did was just like ripping off a band aid quickly, 'causes less pain, or so I heard." He stated matter-of-factly as he embraced her into a hug, caressing her back in order to mollify her.

A crack was heard and Rose, together with Scorpius and Harry, showed up.

"Why is mom, crying?" Rose asked Draco.

"Don't worry yourself, Rosie. It's just a little lover's quarrel."

"Uncle Harry, what's a lover's quarrel?"

"I'll tell you about it some other time, Rose. Malfoy, I swear if you did something to Hermione…"

"Yeah, Potter. I've heard it all before. No use telling me off with empty threats."

"Harry, can you leave the kids here and go home for now. I promise we'll talk about this later. Kindly tell Ginny I'll come back for Orion in a little bit. I just need to straighten this out with Malfoy." Hermione voiced out suppressing herself from sobbing again.

"Fine, Hermione. If he does something. You know where to find me."

Scorpius was silent, he knew from experience one does not meddle in adult issues and this definitely is one of those instances. Rose on the other hand gave Draco a piece of her mind.

"You're a bad man. Mr. Malfoy. You made me cry yesterday. Now, I see my mom crying and I think you made her that way." Rose scolded Draco.

Damn, she sure is her mother's daughter, Malfoy realized. "Well you see, adults disagree now and then and when they disagree one of them sometimes cries. Your mom and I did not have the same opinion and your mom tried to make me understand but I couldn't understand her so she cried." Malfoy explained as plainly as possible.

"Whatever. I still don't like you.", came Rose's terse response.

"Rose, can you go to your room, dear. Malfoy, can you leave. Like now would be a good time."

Rose was just beside the bookshelf about to head out to her room when a sudden quake shook the ground they were standing on. The tremors were so strong that the bookshelf gave way and fell down.

"Rose!"

Instinctively, Malfoy shouted "Protego!", creating a shield that immediately protected Rose.

With the tremors still in full strength, Malfoy quickly summoned an umbrella and then threw an enlargement spell coupled with an Impervius making it impenetrable. "Quickly, everyone. Take cover. Here!", he called out loud.

The disturbance lasted for a couple more minutes, leaving the walls, the flooring cracked, and the light fixtures and windows broken.

Gazing at Hermione, Draco proclaimed, "Looks like you'll be spending time at the manor, unless you'd prefer the Burrow."

* * *

So what do you think? I can't tell you who that wailing woman is from Chapter 4, sorry. I know you'll probably hate me with giving you little information but what's the fun in knowing everything in the onset, right? I'm still in the process of setting up the characters lives while giving you some bits and pieces here and there. There's so much more unexpected things to come. Stick around and you'll find out. Again, reviews make me feel overjoyed and more productive!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry you guys. Life just caught up with me these days. Anyways, thanks so much for the 5,501 hits though regretfully we didn't reach the 25 reviews. By the way just want to specially mention The Mudblooded Slytherin for her insightful comments.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I need to do this story for Dramione other than that JKR owns everything HP.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hermione dropped in at the Burrow eyes still puffy and red from crying.

"Hermione!" Ginny dashed to her friend enveloping her into an embrace. "I heard what happened from Harry. He said you and Malfoy seemed to have gotten into an argument and you were crying."

"Where's Orion? I came to pick him up."

"He's with Harry, Albus and James. He's playing with them in Albus' room. He's such a delightful little child. It's such a wonder he has Malfoy and that Greengrass woman as parents." Ginny mentioned as she ushered Hermione to take a seat.

"Yeah. Uhm… about Malfoy. I'm really sorry you found out about it that way."

"I was just shocked for a little while there. It's difficult to picture you and him together. Everyone would be stunned. The two of you are like opposite poles apart."

"Make those two parallel lines that shall never meet." Hermione particularly pointed out.

"So, one of the parallel lines got crooked and there you are. Engaged."

"I guess so."

Ginny held Hermione's hand to expressly ease out her apprehension. "Hey, I'm not expecting you to forever wait for my brother."

"By the way about that, I'm still working to research on Ron's cure. My engagement to Malfoy doesn't change that he knows about it. He's helping me fund it."

"What? Ginny stood up suddenly feeling repulsed. "No! Say you didn't offer yourself to him in exchange for that? I know it was my idea before to approach him for financial assistance but not like this. You can't marry him just because we need his precious galleons to help find a cure for Ron. Don't sacrifice your life. You've already suffered a lot even before and during the war. I won't ask you to do this for us." Ginny appealed.

"No. It's not like that. Actually, it was Malfoy who approached me. His wife has been dead for around 3 years already and his children are growing up. He wants them to grow up with someone they can look up to as a mother so he proposed to me and I accepted." Hermione stressed in assurance.

"So you're a glorified nanny to his kids? Do you want me to honestly believe the crap you're telling me?"

"It's true! I marry him. Take care of his kids. In return, he helps me fund research for Ron's cure. It's like a business arrangement between us that's really just about it."

"And does the glorified nanny services extend to nightly bedtime services, too?" Ginny insinuated without reserve.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? You'll be married to him! Frankly, do you think he can keep his hands off of you?" Ginny broached the subject nonetheless.

"Malfoy's as Pure Blood as they come, he won't want to take the risk of contaminating his family and being ridiculed of having a Half-blood child." Hermione tried to reassure her friend once more.

"Which is why I'm puzzled why he has to marry you. He must be up to something Hermione." Ginny suggested as she shifted back and forth. "Don't let helping out my brother cloud your judgment." She further advised.

"I'm doing this also for Rose, you know. Though, she's trying to hide it, I feel her sadness whenever she visits him at St. Mungo's." Hermione claimed.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. It's just Malfoy." Who was she kidding? Maybe if she kept on thinking about it she'll soon believe her half truths. Lying was never her strong point. Prevarication was reserved for Slytherins like her soon-to-be husband Malfoy. "I don't even know if I should be happy that you seem to be taking this well." Hermione confided openly.

"Well as a matter of fact. I was both surprised and mad at you that moment. You could have told me or at least Harry but you didn't." Ginny said admittedly.

"I was gathering my courage but you know Malfoy. He just had to do everything his way."

"That's why I feel troubled. Don't think I don't know what happened yesterday. Albus and my nephews told us that Malfoy's kid Scorpius called Rose that awful word and they sort of fought and were sent to the Headmistress office. How can you let Rose live with that hateful kid? How about you? Can you live at Malfoy Manor with the history you have with that place?"

"It's not like I'll be rooming in the dungeons. Ginny, stop you're agonizing over me. Malfoy's kind of alright when it counts. So, I'm going to be fine."

"And when was that, pray tell? Was he alright when he made you cry?"

"He scolded Scorpius and gave him and Rose a little lecture about not labeling people because of blood status."

"Seriously?" Ginny retorted doubtfully.

Nodding, Hermione attested. "Yes, seriously."

"Well that might just be for show." Ginny commented with skepticism.

"He did save Rose and me for that matter. There was this huge quake in London this afternoon and my bookshelf was about to fall down on Rose but he was so fast in spouting one spell after another that he saved all of us from being crushed, wounded or whatever worse thing that could have happened if not for him." Hermione remarked defensively. "So are we okay?"

"Who's okay?" Harry appeared carrying a sleepy Orion turning him over back to Hermione.

"We'll talk some other time, Harry. I really do need to get Orion back to his father."

"Fine. I'll floo in later." Harry reminded her instead.

"Oh! We won't be at home. Rose and I will be at Malfoy Manor."

"Okay. Tomorrow, then." Harry proposed

"Uhm…Harry, Rose and I will be staying at the Malfoy Manor indefinitely." Hermione reluctantly declared.

"What?" The Potters outburst in unison.

"Please, stop overreacting. It's not a big deal." The brown-eyed witch professed sullenly.

"It's a big deal. You can stay here with us. You and Rose are family." Ginny insisted.

"Trust me. Rose and I will be safe there. Harry, you can get the gist of what I mentioned to Ginny. Please just support me on this, guys." Hermione pleaded then disappeared into the green flames.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rose jubilantly shouted as she descended running down the stairs. "Draco showed me my room! It's so huge and so pretty! He gave me a tour, too! The playroom was just magnificent, Mommy! He said Scorpius, Orion and I can play there. I can bring my friends, too if I wish and Draco made a pinky promise that he won't make you cry anymore. I also met Draco's mommy. She's so beautiful. She said I can call her Nana Cissa. It's what Scorpius and Orion calls her." Rose related excitedly.

Apparently having saved Rose's life gained brownie points for Malfoy. She looks up to him now and she was only gone for about half an hour. She can see Malfoy's triumphant smirk as her daughter tells her all where she's been in the last half hour.

"…He said he's going to be good now because he's marrying you but I said I don't want him to marry you. Daddy will be mad, won't he, Mommy?

"I really don't know dear." She replied hesitantly at her daughter.

"But then he said everyone will be envious of me 'cause I will have 2 daddies. Even Scorpius, told me, so." Rose added.

Hermione glanced once again at Malfoy and there it was that sly grin. She can't believe he roped his son into this as well.

"Rosie, you can tell your stories later. Your mom needs to get changed. It's almost dinner time" proposed Malfoy.

When Rose left, Hermione chided, "2 daddies, really Malfoy? As if you would let Rose call you her Daddy. What with your Pure Blood idiosyncrasies and all that rot. "

"Maybe I can influence Rose on how we Pure Blood's live. She should know Pure Blood tradition. His father, the Weasel was one after all. She's still young. She'll learn."

"Learn what? Be a snob, like you?" Hermione protested.

"Ms. Granger, I didn't know you've arrived already. I'm glad you and little Rosie will be staying with us."

"Good evening Mrs. Malfoy. I hope we won't be too much of an inconvenience."

"Of course not, dear and call me Narcissa, we'll be family soon. I would also like to thank you for taking care of Orion. I wasn't feeling well earlier."

"Well, no need to be grateful to me. I actually had to hand him over to Ginny, uhm…Harry's wife since I also had an important meeting."

"I see." Narcissa briefly replied with eyebrows raised.

"Don't be upset. Ginny took care of him. She has 2 kids. Albus, about Scorpius' age and James, I think he may be a year older than Orion. Harry loves Orion. He was playing with him together with Albus and James when I picked him up at the Burrow." Hermione comforted Narcissa.

"Interesting." Narcissa noted strangely.

"I swear no harm came to him. It's just that I had no choice but to leave him with Ginny for just a short while until I was done with the meeting."

"It's alright, dear. I understand. Draco, take Ms. Granger to her room so she can change for dinner."

Hermione wasn't anticipating that dinner at Malfoy Manor was informal. She thought that having supper with the Malfoy family was some stuck up boring event. It seems she was wrong. Scorpius was animatedly telling stories of his activities in school. She didn't peg Scorpius to be on the talkative side.

"…then it was only me, Rose and Albus left in school. Everyone was taken home by their parents except for the three of us. Mr. Potter, you know Albus' dad came to pick him up and Rose told me she'll just come with. I held her back so she couldn't go. I told her Father might just be running a bit late 'cause he usually does. He's a busy man not like other dads. So, Mr. Potter asked me if I want to come along. He said he'll floo me to either Ms. Granger's apartment, my father's office or here in Malfoy Manor. He talked to Nana Andy and asked permission. Nana Andy was okay with it so I came with them to the Burrow. Have you been to the Burrow Father? It's so small. There are no house elves, too. Weird." Scorpius narrated in detail.

"True. The Burrow can be a bit compact." Draco agreed.

"My Dad lives in the Burrow." Rose interjected. "Or at least he used too before he came to St. Mungo's. We spend every holiday there and my birthdays and Mom's birthdays, too! There's a house elf there, Kreacher; right, mom? He used to live at 12 Grimmauld Place. He's Uncle Harry's but Uncle Harry freed him so he just comes and goes. Mom says house elves should be freed and paid for their services. Wizards and witches have magic so magic should be enough to help them with the chores, right Mom?"

Draco was observing Hermione and he was amazed at how many expressions just came by in that face of hers specially how pleased she was that Rose came to share her view on house elves.

"Yes, that's right dear." Hermione acknowledged.

"Such an entertaining topic for dinner." Narcissa cited in amusement.

Around that time, the evening edition of the Daily Prophet came flying landing on Narcissa's waiting hands.

Hermione was seated beside Narcissa as such she can clearly see the front page news. It was no less than by that nosey Rita Skeeter.

_GRANGER AND MALFOY: ENGAGEMENT OF THE CENTURY_

_It looks like the Wizarding World will soon be celebrating the upcoming nuptials of Ms. Hermione Granger, one-third of the famous Golden Trio to Mr. Draco Malfoy, erstwhile Death Eater. The two were former classmates at Hogwarts with Ms. Granger graduating at the top of her class and Mr. Malfoy coming to a very close second. Their children, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; also happens to attend The School for the Young and Gifted where Mr. Malfoy's aunt Andromeda Tonks is currently Headmistress. But that's not all my dear readers, according to my reliable sources, Mr. Malfoy had to entice Ms. Granger with an indescribable amount of galleons in order for Ms. Granger to cut her relations with the Weasleys. What will become of Rose Weasley? Will she carry the Malfoy name in the future? Does this mean Ms. Granger has betrayed Ronald Weasley's undying love for her? Currently, Mr. Ronald Weasley won't be able to comment as he's currently lying with an unknown disease at St. Mungo's. Nevertheless, our best wishes and congratulations to the couple!_

The next pages showed their past and present photos. There's even one when she and Malfoy met for coffee at some Muggle coffee shop a week ago; she hurriedly going inside Malfoy's building; and Malfoy outside her apartment with Orion and Scorpius in tow.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Hermione screamed.

"Children, go to your rooms. We'll tuck you in later." Draco instructed the children.

"I should have crushed her when she was still in beetle form at least I won't be as guilty." Hermione ranted.

"Hey, Granger, calm down. Let me take care of it."

"How?"

"Just remember. Malfoy's don't get mad. We get even."

"Fine by me, just no Unforgivables, alright?" Hermione appealed.

She was done tucking Rose in to sleep. It was such a tedious day for her. So much drama, it can last her a lifetime. To relax, she decided to read a book when she noticed a small folded parchment by her bedside table. It appears to be addressed to her.

_To: Ms. Hermione Granger_

_News travels fast. Should I offer my congratulations or my condolences?_

_Signed,_

_L.M_

* * *

Another intriguing cliffy, right? Comments anyone? Reviews make me truly happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Happy to say that we're now at 7400 hits! Yay! Still, it would be better if at least a tenth of those leave out their reviews good or bad. Anyways, here's another chapter, I hope you'll love it.

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, I just do the fan fiction version of it so don't sue me, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Suddenly, chills ran down her spine. She almost forgot the other Malfoy bane in her life, Lucius Malfoy. Just when she thought things are sort of settling down in spite of all the dramatic turns, here comes that sodding vile Malfoy patriarch making his despicable presence known and threatening her looks like it. Prisoners in Azkaban don't get owls or visitors for that matter, unless approved by both the Wizengamot and Minister of Magic. How in Merlin's name did that parchment come to be at her bedside table? Parchments don't just appear in thin air unless someone magicked its way there. Malfoy, despite the foul ferret that he is, surely didn't place it there which leaves her no other choice but to suspect Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy was indeed a mystery. Her brand of cunning was in a class all by herself, Lucius could learn a thing or two from her. The Unbreakable Vow with Snape; even deceiving Voldemort himself requires some serious amount of guts no ordinary biddable Pure Blood wife could have accomplished. If she was teaming with Lucius in terrorizing her to what end purpose would it serve? There's something off about her that Hermione can't put her finger on. Sure, she treats Rose well enough (so far) and seems to be welcoming towards her, but still there's this sneaking suspicion that's nudging at her to think otherwise. How can she trust Narcissa when she can't so much as fully trust Malfoy? Also, there's that one incident that happened between them.

* * *

**Flashback: More than a week ago…**

The wards that someone's trying to barge in at 12 Grimmauld Place alerted her. Who could be breaking in at 4AM in the morning, Hermione thought. She jumped out of bed wore a coat over her usual sleeping robes. Then she immediately apparated away to check who the possible intruder was.

Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary when she arrived there.

"Lumos!" She called out heading inside to inspect each room.

She was about to open the door to Regulus' room when someone casts a spell extinguishing the light that once illuminated the topmost landing part of the house.

"Stupefy!" She roared at the moving figure behind the desk.

"Protego!" hollered by the still unknown figure.

The spell bounced off the mirror and hit the bookshelf behind said infiltrator. The bookshelf then fell down crushing the interloper beneath it. Hermione treaded slowly towards the now unconscious person to see who it was. She shook her head in disbelief. It was none other than Narcissa Malfoy! She levitated the bookshelf off of her and immediately transported her to St. Mungo's.

Outside of the waiting room, she was patiently waiting for an update on Narcissa's condition when an absolutely pissed off Draco Malfoy came striding along the corridors of St. Mungo's cursing each and every person that came across his path causing the St. Mungo's staff to be in some sort of uproar. Trust a Malfoy to make a dramatic entrance.

"Who did this?" Malfoy yelled.

"You!" came Malfoy's fierce accusation pointing his finger at her. "Mudblood! You did this, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault." Hermione was livid. "For your information, your mother was trespassing at Grimmauld Place in the wee hours of the morning. There are these things, you know, called wards that alerted me of the intrusion. How was I to know it was your mother? She hid herself! So, don't go blaming me of what happened. Merlin, I even bothered bringing her right away to St. Mungo's!" She declared vehemently in retaliation.

"Whatever, Mudblood!" Draco cut in. "You're the reason why she's in that state right now. By the way, in case you have forgotten she has every right to be there. She's from the House of Black. You're the one who's nothing and don't have the right to set foot in that house. At least, Scarhead was a relative." He emphasized turning the tables on her.

Hermione had enough of it; slapped Malfoy and left.

"That's physical assault, Mudblood. Another case I can add up to what I'll sue you considering what you did to my mother and I'll win. Mark my words." Malfoy furiously yelled at her retreating back.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ugh. Maybe she made the wrong decision. Just the thought of becoming part of this despicable twisted family terrifies her. Trying to dismiss the terrible thoughts running rampant in her head, she folded back the message and hid it in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Then, she heard a sound of the door closing and turned around to see if it was Malfoy. No one was there but the door was left slightly ajar. Had she left the door open? She recalled locking it from the inside. She opened the door to check if someone was outside when she stumbled across a very hard chest.

"Malfoy! You scared me!" She blurted out.

"Why, so jumpy, Mudblood?"

"I swear if I hear another of that Mudblood crap…"

"You'll what? Punch me in the nose. Perhaps slap me, again?" Malfoy teased her.

Hands on her hips, Hermione sneered, "Been there, done that, ferret. I was thinking in terms of hexing you to oblivion."

He immediately shut the door and pushed her up against the wall, both her hands single-handedly held above her head by Malfoy. "You think you can threaten me, Mudblood?" He said softly in her ear as he toyed around with her mass of curly chestnut brown hair.

"Let go of me, you slimy git!" Hermione yelled at him.

Tracing the curve of her breast, he continued taunting her. "Not so fast. I'm still having fun."

Hermione was so pissed. "You sodding detestable prat, let me go now! Or…"

"What, my dear Mudblood?"

Hermione gathered her strength and without further warning, kneed him where it counts.

Malfoy backed out right away, groaning. "Damn you, woman!

"Oh! So, I'm a woman now." Hermione scoffed haughtily.

"You just don't get away with that easily." Malfoy, told her. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" He directed at her.

Hermione's body was bound as she fell down to the lavishly carpeted floor. "Wandless magic, Malfoy? Really? You seem to be forgetting I mastered that as well." She mocked him. "_Finite Incantatem!"_ She simply stated, thereby negating Malfoy's body bind curse on her.

"Touche." Malfoy jested.

"Is that some sort of apology in Pure Blood lingo?"

"Come on, Granger. You should know by now that I don't mean anything by calling you Mudblood. Call it my term of endearment for you. You seem to be fond of addressing me with ferret. You can continue doing so if you must."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders then rolled her eyes. "You expect me to lap up that hogwash you're telling me? I'm not yet mental to even believe half of what you're saying."

"Suit yourself."

"Are we done here?" Hermione inquired impatiently. "I don't even know why you're here."

"It's my home, you know."

"Enough of this nonsense, Malfoy."

"You know what? I just realized you look so sexy when you get all riled up." He chuckled flirtatiously.

"I'm so tired already, so please if you don't want to discuss anything considerably substantial, can you just leave out of my sight?"

"Fine. Fine. I was just checking on you to see if you've settled in."

"Temporarily, Malfoy. Temporarily." She reminded him.

Malfoy advanced towards her and held her shoulders lightly. "Seriously? You're considering on going back to that ruined apartment of yours? By the time those muggles, you call construction workers are done fixing up your apartment, you've already been married to me and carrying the Malfoy heir." He noted.

"Don't even mention about me having your Malfoy heir. I can't even wrap my mind around the thought of having to marry you a month from now."

Malfoy's eyes gleamed showing those grey orbs darken than usual as he looked at her. "Alright, I won't even breathe a word of it. However, I can do some things that don't need convincing."

He was stroking her hair once again and was standing too close that Hermione can feel the heat emerging from his body… or was it her body? She stepped back abruptly only to be held back at the waist. She drew in a sharp breath… just in time when Malfoy's lips descended on hers.

"This can't be happening," was all she could think about. She doesn't like where this is going. It's like in the movies where the woman lost her temper with this obnoxious guy; then the obnoxious guy told her how pretty she looked when she's angry, and before man and the woman knew what was happening the two ended up in bed. Her mind kept echoing how wrong this was. How this won't end up well; but, her body just seemed to have had a mind of its own. The initial shock of the kiss was gone, replaced by a simple primitive need. It made her light-headed. It made her almost whole...Almost his.

_His_. It was like he knew what she was thinking. Malfoy broke the kiss then gazed at her searchingly now… as if in confusion. At that point a smirk inched its way.

"That was just a little bit of practice, my dear Mudblood. There's more of that where it came from after the wedding." With that, Malfoy chastely kissed her on the forehead and winked at her then left the room shutting the door close behind him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was utterly miffed at himself. He just lost control there. He was just intending to annoy her like the usual but one thing led to another and everything almost went bollocks. When he kissed her, she expected him to at least slap her or curse her but she didn't. She melted in his arms and it felt good… really good… exquisite in fact. He was totally unprepared for that to happen. Having the taste of that kiss lingering in his mind and body, the next few weeks will be absolutely hellish for him to say the least.

* * *

Hermione Granger has always been a sensible person. Her mind always took precedence over her baser instincts but this time around her mind went on leave when that kiss went on… and on… and on. Having hated Malfoy since their days at Hogwarts, she should have despised his kiss or kisses (plural) since it feels like they did a lot of that and almost more. Thank Merlin; Malfoy finally realized who he was having mind-numbing lip and tongue exercises with that he broke it off, out of disgust that's for certain.

* * *

When silence once again possessed the corridors of Malfoy Manor, a slender figure of a woman with flowing dirty blond hair uncloaked and came scurrying happily at the end of the hall and entered an otherwise invisible doorway.

* * *

On the other side of the Wizarding World, all of Azkaban was out cold asleep in the dead of the night, except for an impatient Lucius Malfoy who was waiting for his visitor's arrival. He was extremely anxious to find out if everything was going on as planned. _Steps._ He thought.

"Lucius Malfoy, a Mister Harry Potter is visiting for you," spat the irritated guard.

As soon as the guard left them, the visitor charmed the cell with a silencing spell.

"I hope you have some good news for me."

"Indeed I have," the visitor responded shortly upon transforming back to his original appearance.

"News was spread out about your son's engagement."

"… And what about the message has she read it?"

"She did."

Lucius Malfoy glared, "… and? Do I have to ask each and every question before you can make a complete statement about all the developments, boy?"

"Hey, don't be mad I'm doing you a favor in case you've forgotten."

"I shouldn't have trusted this task to be done by a mere boy."

"Whatever, Lucius. You have me. You have no choice. I'm all you have. Deal with it."

"Fine. Out with it."

"She read the letter but she didn't tell your son about it as what you would have expected."

"Is that all?"

"Not quite but I'll tell it to you some other time once I have more concrete information."

"That's it? That's useless information you gave me."

"As what I have said earlier, I'll tell you everything once I have more substantial information with me. If you're so adamant on being this difficult to work with, I'll end this now and work on my own. Your call."

* * *

Wow! New character/s? Now, you must really hate me. Here I am leaving crumbs of information and now I have the gall to bring on new character/s of whom "again" you have "totally no idea" about. Simple. I want my readers to think or at least try doing so. This is no simple contract marriage thingy, folks. Lots of things are involved which I hope you'll find intriguing enough to continue reading it. Story hits and faves list are great but I really want to know what you guys/gals think about the story. Boring you to death? Exciting? Ridiculous? Come on, you can tell me, I won't hex you.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is a bit longer, though. Can't believe this story made it to 9764 hits already. You guys are so awesome. Special thanks goes to all those who made time for the reviews. Hope you'll review, it does make me write much faster.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. Everyone knows my story is just a fanfic of what could have been – Dramione.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Draco woke up refreshed having that atypical feeling of hope. He attributed it to having possibly the best sleep he's had for a very long while. Anxiety which customarily filled up his every waking moment was pushed back very far from the recesses of his mind… for now.

"Master Draco! There is a Mr. Harry Potter outside the manor gates requesting for your presence. Dobsy tells Mr. Harry Potter, Master Draco is not expecting visitors but Mr. Harry Potter says to tell Master Draco it is important he speaks with Master Draco." The house elf apprehensively reported.

"Is he with someone?"

"Yes, Master Draco. He's with a little boy. Dobsy is sorry Master Draco. Dobsy forgot to tell you Mr. Harry Potter is with someone. Dobsy should be punished. Dobsy will never forget again."

Draco was curious what brought his nemesis to the enemy's camp even bringing his son with him. "Enough of that Dobsy, show him to the drawing room."

Harry was half-expecting that Malfoy will turn him away that's why he came with his son. Malfoy was somehow a bit confident that having his son with him will be a ticket in. Harry knows Malfoy is a vindictive arse but at least he's no spiteful arse around with children and that's as good as it gets.

"Mr. Harry Potter, right this way to the drawing room." The house elf beckoned as he led them to the entrance of the drawing room then disappeared upon reaching the doorway.

The drawing room was lushly furnished and splendidly designed as what the Malfoy family could very well afford. What he could never have imagined was that it's imbued around scarlet and gold themes – the Gryffindor house colours. It was so grand that it would easily put their Gryffindor common room to shame. This amazed Harry Potter. Who would have thought the egotistical Malfoys as much Slytherin as they come would actually adorn their house in Gryffindor colours? Indeed, quite astonishing.

"Well… well… well… if it isn't my distant cousin," came Draco's sarcastic welcome as he showed up in the drawing room. "So, what brought you here?"

"Um… just visiting Hermione and I wanted to talk to you as well." Harry stated uncomfortably.

"How friendly of you… or should I say how cunning; bringing your son along, too." Malfoy half-ridiculed into saying. "There may still be some Slytherin left in you in after all."

"Whatever. Malfoy. Now, can I see Hermione?"

"I'm not certain she's up yet. She and I had a rough night. If you know what I mean."

"Daddy, can I play with Rose? Albus inquired as he yanked Harry's hand. "You told me I can see Rose."

"Tell you what kid, you can play with Scorpius. He's in the play room. Then I'll have Dobsy escort Rose there when she wakes up so you can play together. That alright with you, kid?" Malfoy gladly chimed in response. Albus nodded excitedly as Harry looked at Malfoy quizzically.

"Dobsy!"

"Yes, Master Draco. Dobsy here. Dobsy at your service."

"Accompany the child to the play room. Bring Rose there if she's already awake and then take some light breakfast there for the children to eat. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Draco. Dobsy understands what Mr. Draco says." Dobsy acknowledged then vanished in the blink of an eye.

Harry continuously stared at Malfoy suspiciously.

"Can you stop with that creepy staring, Scarhead?"

"Oh, so we're back to name calling."

"What can I say? That's the privilege of not having children around. Got rid of your child didn't I?"

Harry's mouth compressed giving into a frown. "What are you up to, Malfoy?" Harry pried inquisitively.

"As if I would tell you Pothead."

"I swear if you hurt either Hermione or Rose. You'll be on your way to Azkaban even before you say Quidditch."

"Is that supposed to frighten me? I don't get scared simply by idle threats."

"I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you. You may be Hermione's fiancé but she's not yet married to you."

"And what? You're going to convince her not to marry me? Is that why you're here? You're just going to waste your effort because no amount of persuasion even from the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die will win her over into not marrying me."

"You're such a pompous arsehole."

"I'd prefer that any day rather than be a sodding fool like you."

"Let's see, shall we Malfoy?" Harry challenged.

"Be my guest. As a sign of good will. I'll even check if Hermione is up right now so you can talk to her and we can get rid of your annoying holier than thou presence as soon as possible."

Without the hustle and bustle of the weekdays, Hermione usually slept in on weekends but this time she was roused from sleep by the birds chirping outside the window. For a moment she was partly disoriented on where she was. The silken sheets and the opulence of the room she woke up into signaled her brain that this was not her room or apartment. Slowly, she remembered that she and Rose are staying at Malfoy Manor. Then memories of last night came rushing back to her. The letter… she had to show it to Harry. She looked for the letter but she couldn't find it. Could what she recalled from last night be just a dream? A nightmare, perhaps? But the kiss felt so real, though. Maybe being at Malfoy Manor might have triggered her dreadful recollection of the events that took place in the past. Dismissing it as just another bad dream, she then went inside the comfort of her luxurious bathroom and engaged in her morning rituals.

When she came out half an hour later, she saw Malfoy standing at the foot of her bed looking utterly pissed off holding an almost crumpled parchment. "Care to tell me all about this?" Malfoy berated as he threw the creased sheet at her.

She smoothed out the wrinkled letter to see what Malfoy was throwing a fit over with. "Oh!" She was stunned. There was a letter after all. The very same letter that she thought belonged to her nightmare. "Where did you get this?" She disconcertingly questioned him.

"On your bed," was Malfoy's curt reply.

"Really? I kept it at the bottom drawer of my dresser."

"I came to your room to get you because Pothead decided to drop by and check on you. The letter was just there on top of your bed and it wasn't even folded. I'm unlike some nosy Mudblood Gryffindor snooping around in someone else's business."

"You're lying! You went over my things!"

"You truly believe I will do that? How in Merlin's name would I know you're even hiding some death threat message from my father? Had I known my father sent you that message, I'd have gone right away to the Ministry to inform them of this incident. Truth be told, I'm all for him being given the kiss. But no, you're meddling daft friend Scarhead had to stop the execution pleading there's enough death already and all that bollocks, so they gave him a life sentence. Now, thanks to what you call your friend, you now have a death threat!"

Hermione was dumbfounded. Malfoy actually made sense; and despite referring to her as a nosy Mudblood Gryffindor, he was undeniably stark raving mad at her for not telling him about his father's letter as much as how certifiably angry he was at his father for sending her that damn letter.

"I… I… uh… was going to tell Harry about it."

"Of course. You always tell everything to the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die." Malfoy scornfully remarked. "And then what? Investigate in secret how Lucius got that message out from Azkaban because I'm telling you that was definitely my father's handwriting."

"Thank you for that information. Now, Harry and I won't need to verify that piece of the puzzle." Hermione said sharply as she left Malfoy behind.

"Mudblood! You bint! This conversation isn't over yet!" Malfoy followed yelling at her.

"Sod off ferret!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"Mud…"

"Language, Malfoy. The children are going to hear you." Hermione reminded Malfoy. "Hi, Harry. So nice of you to visit us." She said welcoming Harry with a hug.

" Are you two arguing? Is the wedding off?"

"Yes, we are Harry but know the wedding is still on."

"But… but… I heard he called you that disgusting word."

"That's just Malfoy being his usual revolting self."

Finding everything so inconceivable, Harry had to ask again. "… And you're still going to marry him?"

"Yes."

"I told you so, Scarhead." Malfoy alluded boastfully.

"Don't mind him. Good thing that you're here. I need to show you something." She glared at Malfoy.

"Why is he still here?"

"Don't worry Harry. He already knows what I'm going to show you."

"What? You told him before you tell me?"

"What? You're scarred ego can't take it? Of course, she told me. I'm her fiancé."

Looking daggers at Malfoy, "I only told him because he found out about it accidentally."

"Ha! I knew it!" Harry exclaimed while Malfoy scowled.

"What are you both, twelve? We're not at Hogwarts anymore. Grow up!"

"What my dear fiancé was trying to say to you is that my ghastly father sent her a troubling message." Then Malfoy handed the letter to Harry.

"Merlin! This is a death threat! We should let the Ministry know about this!" Harry declared. "When did you get this?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly! That's what I told her."

"What? What? You agreed with me?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"As much as I hate to say it. Yes, I agree with you. The Ministry should be informed about this then Lucius will have his long overdue Dementor's kiss."

"… But he's your father," blurted Harry and Hermione in unison.

"We're not having this discussion again are we?" Malfoy sneered. "Let's not discuss this without having breakfast yet. Apparently no breakfast has addled your brain, my dear Mudblood fiancé."

"It's about 10 in the morning. Breakfast is over." Harry protested.

"Ever heard of brunch?"

"How Muggle of you, Malfoy" Hermione teased him.

"Only for you, my Mudblood."

"Oh! Merlin! I don't think I can take this. I'm getting nauseated by the minute." Harry grumbled.

"My house, my rules. Pothead you can go if you want. Mudblood, you stay and have brunch with me." Malfoy demanded. "Dobsy!"

"Dobsy, here Master Draco! What does Master Draco need?"

"How are the children?"

"They are playing Master Draco. Little Master Orion also joined them."

"Great! Now serve us brunch."

"Dobsy wants to ask Master Draco. Will Mr. Harry Potter be included?"

"Potter?"

"Fine, Malfoy. I'll stay."

"How about my mother? Has she eaten breakfast?"

"Not yet Master Draco."

"Alright, make it for four people. Then call my mother to join us for brunch."

"Right away, Master Draco. Dobsy will be going now. Dobsy will serve brunch shortly."

"I can't believe I'm eating with Malfoy." Harry whispered at Hermione.

"Don't be daft. We always ate with Malfoy at Hogwarts."

"Not at the same table, though. This is different."

Malfoy noticed Harry was murmuring something at Hermione. "Don't worry Scarhead, I won't let my house elves poison your food."

Harry found brunch perplexing. Hermione and Malfoy kept throwing insults at each other like they usually did at school and yet they seem to be enjoying having their meal with each other's presence. Hermione gave the impression that she no longer cares when Malfoy called her Mudblood a couple of times. Narcissa, on the other hand had this knowing look about her like she knew something that they don't. Malfoy and Narcissa treated him like some long lost relative asking about his family and work. It was baffling. Just an hour ago, he and Malfoy were at odds with each other and now he's so civil, it makes him want to gag himself. After the meal, Narcissa excused herself and the three continued with their discussion.

"Harry, we shouldn't let the Minister know about this. We can just investigate on our own. We can use this incident to lure out whoever is working alongside Lucius. Remember not all Death Eaters were captured what if they're planning something and Lucius is leading them."

"Are you listening to yourself? Of all the idiotic things you can come up with, you thought of this? Do you want to get yourself killed? We still have our wedding. In case you forgot, you have Rose now. You're not at Hogwarts anymore. You don't get yourself and your daughter in danger by messing around in someone else's business. You report it to the Ministry let the Aurors handle it. I don't care if they assign Pothead to the case or if they finally sentence my father with the kiss. The point of the matter is, you won't get yourself involved in any of this." Malfoy strongly asserted.

"Hermione, listen to us. I agree with Malfoy. Let the Ministry handle this. I'll even throw my weight around so that they can assign the case to me but I won't allow you to endanger yourself. It's enough my other best friend is still there at St. Mungo's. I want you alive. Just go about with your wedding plans even though I'm averse to the man you're marrying. I hope you'll see some sense into what we're trying to tell you." Harry pleaded earnestly.

"Alright. Alright. I won't get myself entangled in this case. Happy now?"

Harry embraced Hermione. "Yes. Very much so."

"Scarhead, get your stained Half Blood hands off my Mudblood. She's filthy enough as it is. I don't want your soiled Half Blood germs mixing in with hers."

"Jealous, ferret?"

"Not even in a million lifetimes, Pothead."

Somewhere in the west wing, Narcissa carefully looked around before entering an otherwise invisible doorway.

"Are you here? Show yourself."

"Hello, Narcissa. How kind of you to drop by." The dirty blond-headed womanly figure greeted from the shadows.

"Spending my days in this room makes me so bored."

"Don't be so dramatic, you've just been in this room for almost one day. You can always go out of the room anytime."

"Not while she's here. I don't want to risk someone most specially her knowing I'm here."

"Why is Potter here?" Narcissa asked.

"I heard, he wants to talk some sense into her not to marry your son."

"Is that all?"

"I guess so. I didn't stay very long. Your son is as observant as her. He may feel my presence and that I can do without."

"What about the letter? Did my son saw it?"

"Most likely. There was some shouting and yelling in her room earlier."

"Good. Good."

"It better be. We need to save your husband and…"

"Someone's coming."

"Nana Cissa! Nana Cissa!" Rose called out as she wandered along the corridors in the west wing of the manor.

"It's just Rose. Thank Merlin!" The blond young woman sighed.

"Don't worry she won't be able to enter this room. Not even Draco is aware that this room exists." Narcissa reassured her guest.

"I think she's gone. Better look for her before she tells someone that she can't find you."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rose called out as she slightly opened the door leading to the drawing room.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Hermione inquired as she met Rose halfway across the room.

"It's Nana Cissa. She's gone."

"What do you mean by gone, dear?"

"Well, she left after checking on us at the playroom. Then, I remembered I forgot to ask her where we will have our lunch, so I followed her outside. I was running until I almost caught up with her but then she turned at the end of the hallway and vanished. I thought there was a room there but when I made it there it's just a wall." Rose explained giving the adults a rundown of what happened.

Hermione gave Draco a suspicious glance. Draco remained impassive but his thoughts were running wild. He has to think of an excuse. Damn his mother! Of all the time she could have mysteriously gone missing she chose this day of all days when Pothead was in their midst. Harry was bemused, by the way Rose was becoming agitated over Narcissa's apparent disappearance; it became evident to him that somehow Rose became attached towards Narcissa in just a short span of time.

"Don't worry Rosie. Mother must have been playing some sort of hide and seek with you. She often does that with Scorpius." Draco said trying to comfort the child before him.

Tears were beginning to form in the child's eyes as she cried out, "But we're not playing. I'm telling you she's missing. We have to find her!"

"Well, she might have apparated from there." Draco reasoned out once more.

"No! She doesn't look like she's going out somewhere. Mommy, please you've got to believe me." Rose begged his mother.

"Alright, we'll search for her. Your Uncle Harry will come with us, too." Hermione told her daughter to pacify her.

"Okay, Rosie. Lead the way where you last saw her and we'll start checking from there."

As they were headed upstairs Narcissa appeared at the top landing of the stairs.

"Nana Cissa!" Rose squealed as she came running towards her. "I thought you disappeared. I was trying to catch up with you in the hallway and then you're gone."

"Hush now, dear. I'm here. I just went out for a little while. I almost forgot to get your dress for tonight's party." Narcissa disclosed as she revealed a box with a lovely one-shoulder pink frilly dress. "Do you like it, Rosie?"

"I don't just like it! I love it so much!" Rose declared with much enthusiasm. "Thanks, Nana Cissa! You're the best!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged Narcissa tightly.

"Let's go to your room and see how it fits you." Narcissa suggested as the child happily went on her way with her.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks more or less telling how floored they were. Draco on the other hand was smirking proudly at that.

When Narcissa left, Harry blurted out. "No wonder Narcissa endeared herself to the child. She's spoiling her."

"And what's wrong with that Scarhead?" Draco snapped at Harry. "Would you have preferred my mother to mistreat her instead?" He lashed out.

"But that dress must have cost a fortune." Hermione pointed out.

"For both of you but not for a Malfoy. She may not be a Malfoy by blood but she will soon belong to this family and as such she must get accustomed to how we live. The Weasel should be grateful my mother is regarding a blood traitor and a Mudblood's daughter like family."

Seeing that Harry was becoming more pissed by Malfoy's tirade, Hermione tried to mediate, "Harry! No don't…"

But before she could even finish, Harry just couldn't contain his animosity towards Malfoy with that nasty remark that he gave the blond-haired Slytherin a one-two punch that squarely landed on Malfoy's jaw.

* * *

So, Narcissa is in cahoots with wanting Lucius out of Azkaban. What do you think is their plan and how does it all fit with the contract? I've already written Chapter 9 (all 5000+ words long) but won't post it until next weekend. I'll only be motivated to post it earlier if we hit 60 reviews, right now it's 30. So, hope you're all up for the challenge.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Oh! Merlin! Malfoy are you alright?"

"What do you think? That hurts Scarhead!"

"Good! It should!" Harry snapped as he crossed his arms.

Malfoy's mood instantly shifted from bad to foul. In response, Malfoy threw a punch at Harry instead.

"What is wrong with both of you?" Hermione yelled at her raven-haired friend and pale-skinned fiancé as she continued reprimanding them. "We have children in the house; children who can accidentally see their parents engaging in a childish brawl over some petty name calling. Grow up you two! Do I always need to constantly remind you both that we're no longer in Hogwarts?!"

The two wizards stopped throwing punches at each other while struggling to stand up ahead of each other.

"I can't believe this! Does it not bother you anymore Hermione that he still calls you that word?" Harry directed at Hermione in disapproval.

"Of course, it still aggravates me but…"

"… We have discussed that; in fact, last night in the bedroom if I recall. After, we or was it before…"

"Malfoy, you prat; that's not helping, you know." Hermione countered lightly hitting the blond wizard's arm.

"It's my house. No one tells me how to act in my house." Malfoy then grabbed Hermione by the wrist holding her tightly. "If it suits me to call Hermione, Mudblood I will call her that. No one else has the right to call her that! She's going to be a Malfoy! She's no one else's Mudblood but mine!"

That short litany caught both Harry and Hermione's attention. Not only did Malfoy call her Hermione by name but he called her Mudblood all in the same sentence.

"What?! What are you staring at?" Malfoy still with that scowling look upon his face inquired in distaste.

Harry was still confused. Did Malfoy just display some emotion other than loathing for them; most specifically a little defensive passive aggressive type of possessiveness over Hermione more or less? Could Malfoy actually care for Hermione though most of the times his action tells otherwise? Harry was shaking his head upon this realization.

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"So what's the big deal?"

"You never call me by my name."

"I do call you by your name sometimes."

"Yes, in front of the children or some Ministry authority that's ready to haul your ass off if you utter that dreadful word in my presence."

"Merlin! This is so just you to make a huge issue out of me calling you by your name!" Draco blurted in exasperation.

"You did call her by her name." Harry asserted in support of Hermione.

"I…I had to call her by her name at some point." Draco balked as he turned his back on them. "I'm busy. Mudblood, we need to talk…now. Scarface, you know your way out."

"Fine. I'm leaving just let me know where my son is and we'll be on our way."

"Don't bother. You can leave him here. He's still playing with Scorpius and Rose. I'll have Dobsy escort him back to your home."

Harry did not budge from where he stood.

"You're still here, Potter. He's safe here. I'm not in the habit of torturing my son's playmates or lesser blood relatives for that matter." With that Malfoy stomped away heading out of the drawing room.

When Draco didn't feel his fiancée's footsteps following him, he turned his back and saw Hermione hugging Harry which irritated him even more. "Clock's ticking. Why are you still here Potter?" He yelled at them from a distance.

"Give my regards to Ginny and have her take a look at that bruise, okay?" Hermione sounded off with concern.

"Come on, have you forgotten you're a witch, Hermione? This is nothing. A little episkey will just do the trick and Ginny won't know any better." Harry reassured Hermione to ease her mind.

Puzzled, Hermione inquired her best friend, "You're not angry anymore?"

"A little bit, but I just realized something in the middle of this squabble."

"What?"

"I'll tell you some other time. I'll go now before your prat of a husband hexes me for real this time." With that Harry took a pinch of that glittering floo powder dust, stepped up to the fire then threw the powder into the flames and vanished.

Hermione walked towards Draco and slapped him.

Draco was stunned. He was totally caught unaware; not that he did not know Hermione has it in her to slap him because she did punch him in third year. It's just that he's goaded her quite a number of times these past few days and he didn't see this coming now which is why in some strange way he enjoys their banter. With them it's been like an unspoken game of who gets the last word. Draco continued to stare at her thinking through what just transpired between them. To him, Hermione looked dead serious this time.

"What in Merlin's name is that for?" Draco screamed at her trying to gain the upper hand.

"That is for punching Harry and for insulting me in front of him. I'm telling you I won't stand for any of your petty behavior anymore."

* * *

Unknown to them, a shadow lurks in the darkness watching over them.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa demanded from her blond-haired unwanted female guest.

"Shhh..be quiet I'm trying to listen here."

"Enough of that, they might see you. Go back to your room right this moment."

"Are you my mother now? As far as I know she's out there gallivanting …"

Narcissa held her wrist and whisked her back to the hidden room.

"What now?"

"If you fail to remember as you said we're trying to keep your presence undetected. I have your best interests in heart. You know that."

"..and what is that exactly? Getting Lucius out of Azkaban? I don't even know if you'll help me after we set him free from that horrid place."

"Of course, I'll help you. Lucius and I will. We're related after all."

"That remains to be seen." The fair-haired beauty muttered in doubt.

"You and I both know that he's key to our plans. Without him, we can't proceed and time is running out…the wedding is near and …"

"Yeah…yeah… I know the whole litany so spare me the details, okay."

"What happened to you dear? You're so … so …"

"Can't find the right words, huh? Same goes with her. Maybe she and you could have some tea and chitchat about me while I'm risking my neck to save dear old Lucius."

"You're not in this alone. Your brother is helping out, too."

"Says you, he's only into this because father told him to look out for me. Now, Rosie is another story. She and I aren't really on speaking terms these days. Now that father is gone to Merlin knows where to come looking for something we don't even know exists, I don't know who I can rely on anymore."

Narcissa pitied the young woman before her, as she's too young to have such heavy burdens on her shoulders. She recalled how distressed her son was when he became a Death Eater and to have what probably was the most trying mission for one so young.

"Enough about me, I'm getting worried. My dear old brother hasn't contacted me yet."

"Don't worry too much about him. He's a Slytherin and cunning by default. He can get out of whatever mess that comes his way and besides he's got that Invisibility Cloak from Potter."

"Yeah. Remind him never to cross Harry's path or else he'll hex him to oblivion for nicking his precious Invisibility Cloak."

The raven-haired interloper retorted right after he appeared in thin air, "…not until he finds out which he won't. I assure you."

"Finally! I thought they've caught you and locked you up in Azkaban together with Lucius." The blue-gray eyed lass responded in relief.

"Fret not. I have a strand of Lucius hair. We can make the Polyjuice then nab some other Death Eater to take Lucius' place in Azkaban…piece of cake, yeah."

"That's too dangerous and why does it have to be a real Death Eater. Why not just take somebody else?" Narcissa questioned in protest.

"… because no one can fake the Dark Mark. No one can falsify that kind of Dark Magic. When they verify if Lucius is still in Azkaban, first thing they'll check is the Dark Mark."

Troubled, Narcissa asked once again, "What of the Polyjuice? Surely, that someone will change back to whoever he was originally."

"Leave that to her." The young man stated pointing at his sister. "She's a genius with spells and potions…must have gotten that talent from them. She's managed to make the Polyjuice stick."

Still not content with the plans orchestrated by the young ones, Narcissa continued to inquire, "Then, what if they do Legilimens or Veritaserum?"

"Don't worry about that. We've got that covered. I've already thought of all the ways they could prove Lucius is still in Azkaban."

"That's so you to say you've thought of everything. You're not the brains in this operation. You're just the muscle." The beauteous figure remarked in contradiction.

"Fine if you say so, my bitchy sister; anyways, my pain in the arse sisters thought of obliviating the Death Eater and planting all of Lucius memories to that person."

"How will you suppose to sneak in that person to Azkaban without alerting the wards?"

"What's with all of the questions, Narcissa?"

"I'm just anxious. I can't wait to be with Lucius once again."

"How you bear to be with that old man through all these years is beyond me." The handsome onlooker scoffed in nonchalance.

Facing his sister, the male towering presence appealed to his sibling with concern in his cerulean eyes, "Are you sure you want us to do this? You and Lucius don't exactly get on well. I don't mind sneaking into Azkaban just to get information from him. I'm still your big brother and whether or not father asked me to look after you, I will because I want to not because he said it."

"Well guess what? I'm not afraid of Lucius. I'm a Gryffindor for crying out loud! We're doing this to speed things up. No matter how you seem to always get on my bad side, you're still my brother and mom will be so mad at me if something untoward happens to you. We can't have you getting caught in Azkaban 'cause not only will it put you in danger; it will put a damper on our plans." ….and she added silently, "…and Rosie will never forgive me if anything bad falls upon you."

"Okay, I get it brave Gryffindor. Narcissa, could you gather the ingredients she needs to make the potion? It's no ordinary Polyjuice so it will take some time brewing it. Meanwhile, I need to hunt us one Death Eater. Adieu ladies." The interloper lightheartedly curtsied before them then disapparated in a flash.

"Mistress! Mistress!" Dobsy hollered as the house elf burst into the room which caught the women in surprise.

* * *

"Harry? … Wait, where's Albus?" With narrowed eyes, Ginny called out at her husband.

"Nothing to worry about, he's still at Malfoy Manor. He's playing with Rose and Scorpius."

"Did you just say you left our son at Malfoy Manor; the very same place where you got imprisoned in the dungeons?"

"Hey, you're over-reacting. Mione's there, so no harm will come to Albus and Malfoy's not that bad."

Ginny touched the forehead of her husband. "You're not running a fever."

"Of course, I'm not. Malfoy's different sort of. He's still Malfoy, the guy's still the conceited Malfoy we know and love to hate but he seems to care for her."

"Care for whom exactly?"

"Hermione."

"I've seen them together longer than you have and I have to say the guy has shown some concern towards our Hermione. He may deny it all he wants but behind all those snarky comments; I believe he's a changed man. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. I think I owe it to him. He did extend his friendship towards me when we were still young; it was only I who didn't welcome it. Sometimes, I think things may have changed if we had become friends. After all, we're at some point related no matter how distant it seems to be."

"So you mean to say, he doesn't call her that awful word anymore?"

"Well, he still does. We had as slight altercation earlier because of that but I realized later that he doesn't really mean it when he says that. I don't know why but I have this nagging feeling that he just says them so that we'll still hate him. I'm guessing due to his upbringing he's not so big with the affectionate stuff, so when he's being harsh to Hermione it means she matters to him in some way, right?"

"I guess, so. Though we both belong to Pureblood families, as you can see my family more or less acts Muggle-like that's why we're called blood traitors."

"I know Ron's in St. Mungo's and he may or may not gain consciousness again but Hermione's life needs to move on and if that means marrying Malfoy for whatever reason. I'm all for it. At least, her days won't be focused on thinking about Ron or visiting Ron because I doubt Malfoy will allow her to be in Ron's presence everyday."

"Although, Ron's my brother; no matter how much I love him, I'm with you on this. We can't all wait for something that is near impossible to happen. I'm only glad he's not dead so that's something to be grateful for." Ginny let on with a sigh.

* * *

"I said let go of me!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You think they'll hear you? The corridors in the manor have a permanent silencing charm." Draco lashed at her while dragging her on the way to his room.

"You seem to be hard of hearing. Let me go or…"

"Or what? Should I take a risk to call you on your dare?" Draco challenged Hermione as he picked her up bridal-style then threw her in the middle of his enormous bed and slowly climbed into it.

Hermione panicked. She backed away further until she touched the headboard and caught a pillow and toss it one by one towards her leering soon-to-be husband.

"Are you afraid of me now? I'm going to tell you this once and only once. I won't tolerate you hitting me again. Better heed my warning…"

The door suddenly opened and Narcissa came rushing in, "What in Merlin's name is the meaning of this, Draco!"

"Why are you here, Mother?"

"The question is what is she doing here? You're not married yet."

"Oh, please, Mother; can you damn well leave us alone? I'm teaching the Mudblood a lesson."

"So, you're forcing yourself on her? I raised you better than that!" Narcissa glared at Draco then casually approached Hermione extending her hand to take hers, then inquired, "Are you alright, dear? My son can be quite rude at times but he doesn't really mean it. Must have been all the wedding preparations; you know, stress and all that." Narcissa stared icily at Draco prodding her in not so many ways to apologize to Hermione.

"Fine, sorry if that makes you sleep better at night." Draco muttered grudgingly as he treaded heavily outside the room.

* * *

At the ForbiddenForest, a raven-haired emerald-eyed figure re-appeared behind the willowing trees. "What took you so long?"

"I almost don't even have time to meet you. I'm working on a tight schedule here, mate. Why are you even here?"

"Backup, what else?"

"Who sent you?"

"Your sister."

"My sister?"

"No, the other sister."

* * *

Yeah, it's not 5000 words but I haven't recovered my draft for chapter 9 from my corrupted HD so I just managed to recall what I wrote there and so far this is it. Let me know what you think. Btw, thanks a lot for all those who stuck by this story despite the long updates in between. Really appreciate you guys! Mwah!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Flashback: Before the Battle at the Department of Mysteries**

Lucius arrived earlier than the other Death Eaters. He must find the prophecy about his son. Unknown to everyone, Trelawney approached him when Draco was still a first year at Hogwarts regarding a vision she had of Draco. Lucius doesn't believe in prophecies since it is not an exact magic because it is subject to one's interpretation; so he had Trelawney thrown out of his office and threatened her never to come back or speak to anyone of any prophecy regarding his son. However, since the prophecy was deemed important as the eccentric seer claimed prompting her to reach out to the head of the House of Malfoy; an undisclosed prophecy record was created and kept in the Hall of Prophecies within the Department of Mystery. From that time on, no one with the exception of Lucius and Trelawney had knowledge of said prophecy. Technically, Lucius does not know the exact prophecy as he was foolish enough at that time to disregard the strange ramblings of one peculiar seer. Now, he regrets that he brushed her off; for the Dark Lord believes in prophecies. He reckoned how much of a coincidence it was that he was presented with a prophecy about his son and now be in the deepest recess of the Hall of Prophecies trying his best to search as fast as magically possible that prophecy record pertaining to his son. There at the end of the room, he saw a certain spun-glass ball emitting an unnatural glow of swirling mist compared to the rest. He summoned it and saw it was tagged indeed with name of his son, Draco Malfoy. With quick thinking, he took off the scarf in his neck and formed it into something similar to a drawstring, wrapped the luminous orb in it and charmed it to be impervious then tied his ring that portkeyed it in a safe location only known to him. In a split second, one by one the Death Eaters assembled before him.

**Present Time: **

If there was ever a time to be grateful despite being in Azkaban, it was this time. Thanks to the prophecy he hid for safekeeping, he will be free of his current ghastly confinement or at best later on be pardoned for whatever wrongdoings he did just for bringing forth the prophecy these people seek. He figured these people must be so desperate as to agree on springing him out of Azkaban just to be able for them to get their hands on this prophecy which still puzzles him. How in Merlin's name could his son's prophecy be of this importance? As far as he knows Trelawney was still alive when the Battle of Hogwarts ended but he dare not speak about her for he will loose his only leverage to be set free; though illegally he doesn't care one bit.

**Forbidden Forest:**

"You mean that sister?"

"Yeah, mate; the bossy chit."

"Did she ask you or you volunteered? I know you fancy my sister. I wonder if this mission is just an excuse to be with her."

"What are you on about? You doubt my intentions? We've been friends since we were children. I'm a Slytherin, same as you. Shouldn't we be cool over this?"

"Not when it comes to my sister."

"Hey, I should be hurt by that. I'm your oldest and dearest friend next to..."

"I'm not joking mate. Just state your purpose, your message or whatever reason you were sent here and be on you way."

"I told you. Backup. What else?"

"I don't need a backup. No, I refuse having a backup. There, relay to that to my meddling sister and be on your way."

"Let's try it this way. Hmmm… should I go to your father…. or…. better yet, my father and tell him that you nicked the Invisibility Cloak?"

"What the… That's blackmail! Who told you that? Cassie?"

"Doesn't matter; Slytherin here, mate. You should know better. I keep mum about this or tell my father or yours, your choice. So what's it going to be? Am I in?"

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. We're in some precarious position here."

"Danger is my middle name. After all I'm ..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Everybody knows that."

"By the way, I just have one request. Can you…you know change back to the real you? It's creeping me out; you looking like my father. I feel like he's going to reprimand me any second now."

"I like it this way. They won't question me. No one questions the …"

"Alright, I get it. So what's the game plan?"

"We're hunting a Death Eater."

"Blimey!"

"I told you, this assignment is risky."

"That's an understatement. Are you off your trolley? Have you gone bonkers like that barmy aunt of yours? You haven't even met a Death Eater in real life nor dueled one and now you want to look for one?"

"Correction, she's not my aunt and don't you forget my father was a Death Eater."

"So now this makes you what…an expert on Death Eaters? Does your family have some sort of Death Eaters for Dummies that you pass on to every generation?"

"Are you making fun of my family? Because I don't find it humorous for one bit; and in case you marry into my family that makes those Death Eaters your in-laws. I wonder how you'll fare with my father. He's quite formidable or so they say."

"We'll get along. He'll be happy to have a Slytherin for a son-in-law."

"Yeah right, I won't take it against you if you turn around now and gladly report to my sister that … hmmm … you've had a change of heart."

"Accept it. I'm not changing my mind. So who are we after?"

"Amycus Carrow."

"Isn't he that sadistic git who likes to torture students? I thought he was imprisoned already."

"Apparently not yet; he escaped before he was transferred to Azkaban. And nothing was heard about him ever since."

"So, he might be dead."

"Nah, my source says that he could be hiding in Brazil."

"…and how reliable is your source? Because I really don't fancy walking into a trap and find myself in a room full of Death Eaters who get off from torturing and killing."

"It's Lucius and I believe him. After all, the success of this task depends on having a Death Eater take his place in Azkaban."

"Is Cassie really fine with all this? It's no secret that she and Lucius don't get on well. Will he stay back at the Manor?"

"She says she's alright but I doubt it. She's just putting on that brave front. I don't think he'll be back at the Manor anytime soon since Draco and Hermione are staying there. Narcissa will take him to one of the Malfoy's properties outside the country. I don't really care where as long as it's far away from Cassie."

**Malfoy Manor:**

Draco's completely sloshed. He's had too much to drink than what he can usually handle, which is a first. It's just that he's really pissed off although he doesn't really know why he's pissed off but all the same he blamed it on his soon-to-be wife. Actually, most of the crap that's happened in his life so far can be attributed to his current fiancé most specially the hell he got from his father for being bested by a mere Muggleborn because that hurt the most since he was just a kid then trying to please his father. His head was spinning as he struggled tracing his steps towards his room.

Hermione woke up and had difficulty moving. On top of her head, she immediately thought Draco might have played a prank at her and placed her in a full body bind curse last night while she was still sleeping to get back at her for slapping him. Then she tried moving her legs again and it moved but still some sort of unmanageable pressure was keeping her movements. She opened her eyes and saw what seems to be a head beside her concealed within the covers. Then she suspected what if it was a dead body. Lucius did threaten her and she thought he might have instructed someone to leave a dead body in her bed to scare her off. She tried to shift her hand and it came in contact with a leg and against her better judgment felt it up. She heard a moan and the head began to uncover beneath the covers…then a loud scream resonated within the four walls of the bedroom.

Startled from his slumber, Malfoy fell off the bed. Then when he stood up barely awake to make out the source of the outburst, he heard another scream once more.

"What the …" Before he could even finish his sentence. Pillows were successively thrown in his direction.

"Get out of my room! Get out!"

"Why are you in my room, Granger?"

"Don't give me that confused look, Malfoy ...and cover your self up!" Hermione yelled at him summoning a blanket from the closet and propelled it towards her fiancé.

Malfoy just realized he was stark naked because he normally slept that way. He then looked around, "Damn the Gryffindor Princess is right. This is her room." He mused to himself.

He turned the blanket away and walked across the room as he picked up the rest of his garments.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that Hermione was looking daggers at him. He turned at her smirking then teased her, "Got enough of ogling my manly parts, Granger? I assure you, you'll get more than that on our wedding night."

"This is all a joke for you, huh Malfoy? Is this payback for yesterday?"

"How could gaping at my obviously appealing charms recompense from the slap I got from you? You were reveling at the display of my exposed magnificent self and you call that payback?"

"You're such a bloody tosser! No wonder we're in this predicament."

"What predicament is that exactly; the I'm so hot I've got your knickers in a twist and you're wondering if you should wait for our wedding night to shag me senseless?"

"Ugh," Hermione breathe out deeply in frustration. "I can't believe we're having this non-conversation."

"There's no such thing as a non-conversation? Oh wait, I just thought of one thing that is a non-conversation!" Draco exclaimed and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Raising her voice, Hermione warned Draco, "Don't even continue with what you're about to say or I'll hex your balls off."

"You can't do that. How are we going to pro-create our little Halfbloods?"

"It's Halfblood; single not plural." Hermione rectified adamantly.

"So finally, you have accepted that we have to do the deed. I wonder if it has something to do with of having woken beside me or you having seen my wonderfully indescribable physique." Draco pointed out taunting Hermione even further.

Hermione was never a morning person and Draco provoking him like this isn't helping. She got out of the bed and charged towards Draco. Unfortunately, her foot got stuck in the thick blankets lying on the floor and she fell … on top of her naked husband-to-be. Time stood still for a moment though it felt like eternity. The only thing that they could hear was that deafening thudding which they somehow realized were each other's hearts beating for what seems like a mile a minute. To make matters worse, the door opened to the bewildered faces of Scorpius and Rose. Hermione and Draco looked at each other trying to decipher what they should do.

It was Rose who broke the silence by inquiring, "Mom, why are you on top of Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh! This?...Uhm..uhm.." Hermione muttered uncomfortably.

"Rose, your mom is teaching me some Muggle exercise." Draco explained while Hermione stared at him.

"Father, why don't you have a shirt on? It's cold." Scorpius asked Draco politely.

"Oh that…your father doesn't want his sweat to get on his shirt… you know when you exercise…you get sweaty." Hermione stammered as Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hear we have a special breakfast today. Why don't you kids go down and have breakfast, we'll be down with you shortly." Draco persuaded the children.

Once the children were out of their sight, Draco shut the door with wandless magic as Hermione scrambled as fast as possible away from Draco.

"Come on Hermione, the least you could do is give me a hand."

"Fine, then leave my room immediately before I truly gave in to my urge to hex you off."

As Hermione reached out to Draco, Draco yanked Hermione's hand sending her plunging towards his bare chest.

"I told you Draco, no tricks." Hermione yelled at him.

"I'm not playing any tricks. I held out my hand, it's not my fault that you went off balance as you tried to pull me up."

"I warned you Draco…Furnuncu…."

Before Hermione was finished cursing Draco, the doors opened once more. This time to an even more shocked Narcissa.

"For Merlin's sake, can't anyone have privacy in this enormous house?" Draco exclaimed.

"Why are you in her room?"

"Oh, please not this again. You said she can't be in my room. You failed to say I can't be here in her room."

"Don't be coy with me, Draco. It doesn't become you. Why are you both in this state of undress?"

"I'm in no state of undress. Your son is. He invaded my room. I tried to get him out of the room but he just won't budge and kept arguing with me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Narcissa glared icily at Draco and without any unspoken words between them, Draco put on his boxers, picked up his remaining clothes and went out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Now, that that's settled, I would like to apologize in behalf of my son for harassing you in any way. I promise you, that won't happen again."

"Why are you so nice and welcoming of me …my children, Narcissa? There's something going on. I just can't put my finger on it but I'll find about it. I always do."


End file.
